Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with three-phase brushless DC motors. A common driving configuration for three-phase brushless DC motors, which are wound as a "Y", uses current drive with one precision external resistor. The three windings in the motor are labeled as the U, V, and W coils. The motor has a high side switch for each of the three coils. The motor also has a low side regulator for each of the three coils. In operation, current is switched from one winding to another by switching the high side switches or the low side regulators. The timing of the switching is determined by the zero-crossing of the back EMF voltage of the undriven coil. After each commutation, either high side current or low side current, delayed inductive voltage spikes occur.